Lo que pasa en Ikebukuro se queda en Ikebukuro
by Kirtasha
Summary: Izaya y Shizuo corren por las calles de Ikebukuro en una interminable persecución que acabará en el apartamento de Shizuo... ¿Que pasará entre los dos? Los personajes de Durarara pertenecen a Ryohgo Narita y Suzuhito Yasuda.


Era una tarde tranquila en Ikebukuro, o al menos, eso parecía.

Dos hombres corrían por las calles de la ciudad. Un rubio cabreado perseguía a un moreno en una infinita lucha por saber quien era el hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro.

¡Izaya!¡Te mataré maldita pulga!-gritaba Shizuo mientras corría por toda la ciudad.

¡Perro ladrador poco mordedor, Shizu-chan!-decía Izaya mientras se reía a carcajadas.

Llegaron a un callejón sin salida, en el que fueron aflojando la marcha agotados por aquel maratón. Izaya se apoyó en la pared al final de la calle y Shizuo se paró a pocos metros de él.

-Se acabó el juego... Estás muerto.-y se abalanzó sobre él para acabar con su vida, pero Izaya no perdía su sonrisa, porque sabía que no iba a pasar nada. En cuanto Shizuo dio un paso adelante cayó en una trampa y quedó colgado literalmente del pie derecho.

Izaya sacó su habitual navaja y con el mango golpeó la cabeza del rubio, que quedó inconsciente.

Media hora después, en el apartamento de Shizuo, un rubio abrió los ojos lentamente, algo aturdido. Se escuchaba el sonido de la ducha, que paró enseguida. ¿Quién estaba en el baño? Y, ¿que hacía allí si antes estaba persiguiendo a Izaya? Se sentía cansado y no podría mover sus brazos. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba en su cama y tenía atadas las muñecas con unas esposas. De pronto vio un cuerpo semi desnudo salir del baño. Era Izaya. Tenía el torso al descubierto y el pelo mojado, se lo secaba con una toalla que dejó caer en el suelo.

-Ya que estamos en tu piso, me he tomado la libertad de darme una ducha.-sonreía con autosuficiencia y orgullo porque por fin le tenía atrapado.

-Tú... bastardo.-hablaba con dificultad-¿qué coño piensas hacer?

-¿Yo?-soltó una media sonrisa-Nada. De hecho te voy a dar agua, porque debes de estar cansado por la carrera de antes.-Fue a la cocina y trajo un vaso con agua.

-Ten.-se lo acercó a la boca, pero Shizuo apartó la cara molesto.

-¡No quiero nada que venga de ti!-pero tenía mucha sed. Finalmente hizo un gesto con la boca y Izaya le dio de beber.

Izaya dejó el vaso en la mesita de noche.

-Oye tú, suéltame.

-¿Soltarte? Pero si yo quería jugar contigo.

Shizuo se empezó a sentir extraño. Ahora se arrepentía de haber bebido el agua.

-Vas a sufrir, Shizu-chan. Ni te imaginas lo doloroso que va a ser.-Izaya se relamió y miró algo lascivo al rubio.-Esperemos que el afrodisiaco haga bien su trabajo.

-¿Afrodisiaco?-Shizuo empezó a acalorarse y a excitarse.

Izaya sacó su navaja con la que pasaría un buen rato. Rajó la camisa de Shizuo hasta que quedó parcialmente desnudo.

-¿Oye, qué haces?-Shizuo gritaba pero no podía hacer nada.

Izaya puso la mano sobre su pecho y lo acarició, a lo que Shizuo soltó un débil gemido.

El moreno posó su navaja sobre el rostro del rubio.

-Este rostro... ¡Lo odio!-y rajó su mejilla llevándose un grito desgarrador por parte de Shizuo. Después se acercó y lamió la sangre que manaba de la herida.

-Deliciosa.-A continuación puso su machete en el torso de Shizuo y lo rajó lentamente de arriba a bajo mientras Shizuo soltaba gritos de dolor. Inmediatamente chupó la sangre sin dejar restos y demorándose, sin prisa porque tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. Dejó la navaja en la mesa.

-Ya no tengo sed pero, aún tengo hambre.-Bajó hasta los pantalones y los desabrochó con la boca.

-¡Izaya para!-Shizuo no sabía qué hacer. No quería que Izaya lo tocase pero se sentía tan bien.

-Vaya así que usas slips, y yo creía que llevabas boxers. Ya no lo ocultes más Shizu-chan, tu erección es evidente. Es un afrodisiaco muy fuerte.

Le quitó los calzoncillos también con la boca y sonrió para si mismo.

-Ah Shizu-chan, suponía que la tenías grande, pero esto va más allá de mis expectativas.-Y lo miró con depravación.

-Tú...¡Maldito bastardo!

Izaya abrió las piernas del rubio que se estremeció ante el contacto con Izaya.

Se acercó y cogió su miembro. Lo chupó por un lado y pasó su lengua rodeándolo, lo chupaba como si fuera un helado. Le daba pequeños lametones, pero por fin se lo metió en la boca.

-¡Ahm!-Shizuo no sabia lo que hacer o decir ante semejante situación. La lengua de Izaya le volvía loco.

-Cuando te hago esto así,-decía entre cortada mente el moreno-¿te gusta?

-Mmh-Shizuo no podía soltar palabra.

Izaya lo lamió con fuerza.

-¡Ah!-un fuerte gemido se le escapo de la boca a Shizuo cuando se corrió en la cara de Izaya.

Izaya se levantó y se lamió los dedos con indiferencia.

-Pensé que tardarías más en correrte, Shizu-chan.-dijo divertido.

-¡Hijo de puta!-Shizuo movió una de sus piernas para propinar una patada en la cabeza que Izaya esquivó con facilidad.

-Eres un chico malo, Shizu-chan. Te mereces un castigo.

Se levantó y fue a por el lubricante. Se quitó los pantalones y se quedó en unos bonitos boxers negros que Shizuo pudo apreciar.

-Haré que grites mi nombre y pidas más.

Shizuo no quería seguir con aquel juego, aunque estaba deseando sentir a Izaya dentro de él.

-Te quitaría las esposas pero, no me fío de ti. Seguro que destrozarías la puerta... o a mí.-y soltó una sonrisa que hizo que Shizuo se molestará.

-Bastardo...

Izaya fue a su cuello y empezó a besarlo suave y bajó hasta sus pezones donde empezó a lamerlos.

-Tú... maldito...mh...-Shizuo sentía una mezcla de odio y placer.

Y en medio de todo, sonó el timbre. Izaya se incorporó molesto.

-¡A ver!¿Quién coño es ahora?

Y en cuanto abrió la puerta, apareció Celty en su moto. Entró esquivando a Izaya y cortó las cadenas con su guadaña. Con un rápido salto, Shizuo se montó en la moto y salieron rompiendo el cristal de la ventana.

-¡Mierda! No debí haber abierto la puerta...

Aquella noche ninguno de los dos durmió.

Por la mañana, Izaya despertó como siempre en la cama de su apartamento, pero estaba atado de pies y manos.

-¿Pero que...?

Y entonces vio aparecer a Shizuo.

-Hoy, me toca a mi.- dijo el rubio.

Pero los dos sonrieron, sabiendo que aquello se podía convertir en "su juego" diario.


End file.
